Have Your Fill
by theurbanproject
Summary: A collection of fills for the Hetalia Kink Meme (does anyone still read there anymore?). Slowly de-anoning them after enough time has passed. May be altered compared to the original post on Dreamwidth. Each piece will have its own summary, disclaimers etc. Reader's discretion is advised.


Break

Rating: Explicit, graphic sexual content

Characters: APH: Romano, APH: Spain, APH: Belgium, APH: Netherlands

Relationship(s): Spain/Romano (mutual pining), Netherlands/Belgium, Romano/Belgium (unrequited)

Prompt: (Tomato Gang - Happy Polyamorous Relationship)

Pretty much as requested in the subject. These guys are already so codependent in canon I don't even think it's that much of a stretch, but Spain, Romano, Belgium and Netherlands in a happy, unconventional-but-it-works-for-them relationship. On the part of Belgium and Ned no incest angst please. I'm really just looking for 'it's kind of crazy but we're happy' love.

Bonus: SMUT

Bonus 2: One member taking care of all the others in a loving and tender way.

Summary: Romano knew his place under the Spanish household, despite acting like he didn't. He knew he would only be simply a loved underling and nothing more. He has internalized it very well, Spain was the boss, Belgium was the big motherly sister, and Netherlands was the estranged distant uncle. In some sense, they were, somewhat, like a family; if you can call a collection of personified Nations a family.

**TW: Incest**

**A/N: I roughly place everyone's ages around:**

**Spain: 16-17**

**Netherlands: 16**

**Belgium: 15**

**Romano: 14**

**They're all a bunch of horny teenagers, that's the only explanation. (Also because I honestly don't think the early chapters/strips make sense in terms of age so I've tried to scale it more proportional to their history. Might as well put my AP World History/AP European History material to work). This is also heavily edited from the Dreamwitdth original post: thread=510398366#cmt510398366 **

**My writing had changed quite a bit since then and I wanted to sort of polish it up in places that I thought were awkward or wanted to expand a bit more about everyone's relationship to one another.**

* * *

Romano knew his place under the Spanish household, despite acting like he didn't. He knew he would only be simply a beloved underling and nothing more. He has internalized this painful fact very well. Spain was the boss, Belgium was the big motherly sister, and Netherlands was the estranged distant uncle. In some sense, they were, somewhat, like a family; if you can call a collection of personified Nations a family.

It was strange how complicated the whole house worked. Romano had expressed interests in both Spain and Belgium. Belgium and Netherlands were more interested in each other; and Spain... Spain had longed for Romano but had to rely on Belgium to help mange his libido.

It was dysfunctional, but somehow it held together. Somehow, much to Romano's surprise. Most of the time.

Yet there are times, where they break that boundary, together. Spain, while he has reconciled with the fact he's gay; he, however, doesn't dare put a toe out of line because the Vatican hounds over both his and Romano's head. Because of that, Belgium becomes the substitute for his pent up lust.

Belgium only entertains Spain's libido. However, it was her brother, Netherlands, who had complete access to her body, and always will.

Romano hates it when he finds himself watching the two cling to each other. The image of their embrace forever burned into his memory. It reminds him of the harsh reality: the two people that he fell in love with will never be his. All he can do is watch from afar.

This is his place in the Spanish household. He is simply a henchman and a child to be doted on by those elder than him. Nothing more, nothing less.

There are days where they would publicly display that sexual passion. Who were they proving was beyond Romano's comprehension. An inkling in the back of his mind made note to maybe remind the Pope his place in the world. Anger and jealousy burns within him as he watches the sight before him. Normally, through sheer will power acting as the barrier preventing everything becoming upended. The woman he sought after for so long never gave him a second though. The man who had grown to love and longed for doesn't even dare to touch him in the places that begged for it the most. Those desires will always remain desires in his head and heart, but never in action. This had always been the dynamic. At least, normally.

Then there are other days where all of the unspoken positions break down. Romano cherished them no different from how Adam and Eve cherished the forbidden fruit.

Romano stands outside the living room of the large household in awe. His is physically paralyzed by his own shock. Mentally his inner voice screaming to run away.

Spain aggressively kisses Belgium. He clings to her tightly as he runs his hands down her back, gripping her ass tightly, and massaging it for that soft sigh she releases in his mouth. She claws on his back as he tries to maneuver the maid's dress and slipping her panties off. They are tossed at Romano's feet, both completely unaware they had an audience.

Romano's eyes lowered to observe the undergarment at his feet; he notes that there was a glisten under the sunlight. Today would be one of those days, he noted to himself. His attention returns to the pair, unsure whether or not he should follow along with the turn of events. Temptation gnawing at him to indulge.

Belgium then undoes the middle buttons of the dress and then slips her breasts over the apron; allowing the constrained flesh to hang free. Nipples were greeted by soft flicks of Spain's tongue and pinched between either his teeth or fingers. The squeaks and sighs that the home had been oh so familiar with fill the large home again.

The sound of her voice strikes a strange dissonance in Romano's mind. He knows that it was a performance. He's convinced at least, that they both know it's just a show as well. Romano whole-heartily believes everyone in this household knew that the dynamic that outsiders saw were just a facade. He is reminded how much he loathes everything about this situation. Reminded how much he loathes Spain. Reminded how he loathed everything that had lead up to him living under this forsaken household.

Romano watches the two people, again, taunting him. The man that he has slowly fallen in love with, touching something he will never be, a woman. The woman that he had believed he had loved for so long with someone else. He clings onto his only source of comfort: This is all an act.

Belgium finds the strength in the pleasurable haze to knock Spain down to the ground to finally free the growing erection. Teasingly she lathers the trembling flesh with the moist vaginal fluids, giving it a distinct glisten under the Spanish sun.

Spain lets out a frustrated moan as the sadistic thrusts continue with great pace. Her eyes are flickering with amusement as he trembles under her control.

"Getting excited, no?" she asks in a low seductive tone.

Spain's head was tossed back; the disgruntled groan was more than enough of an acceptable answer for her.

How he desperately wanted something around the throbbing organ. In his head he imagines Romano in place of the very real Belgium on top of him. He imagines how his large cock would be tightly surrounded by his Italian ass. His thoughts taunt him with his longing desire to hold the young boy screaming at the top of his lungs how he would be his and only be his. He can't stop thinking about how he want him to fuck the sexually frustrated boy until he was senseless. He yearned for the day that he can make him completely his and his alone. He could only dream of the day Romano would show to him all the lewd faces that was caused by Spain. He curses himself as he desperately takes Belgium's body knowing it will only provide temporary reprieve.

Belgium pieces together Spain's response as her cue to continue. She works on removing the frustrated penis free from Spain's pants and to finally become enclosed what it longed for. In one swift motion Belgium engulfs Spain's throbbing dick into her vagina. Spain, knows it's not what he really wanted, but in the moment he was desperate for anything.

As Belgium rotates her hips, Romano furrows his brows in frustration. He sighs and lets his jealousy and envy consumes him. Tentatively he takes his first to enter the living room. He was going to follow along with them as they break the structure that had crushed everyone in the household for so long. Romano wraps his arm around Belgium's waist and nuzzles his face into her neck, inhaling the intoxicatingly sweet scent she always had. He does not dare to open his eyes, in fear of Spain's reaction.

Belgium looks back, rather amused and presses her ass against his crotch as a gesture to invite him to the act. Romano presses the growing erection as his cue he accepts.

Spain had no energy to fight back with Belgium's weight pressing down on him and getting lost in the heat of the moment certainly wasn't helping. His mind cursing he wished he had noticed the boy earlier. He desperately wants push Belgium in order to ravish Romano right there. He bitterly accepts that today was not the day he would reach for who he really desired. Today was one of the few days the unspoken structure bends and breaks. He allows Romano to indulge his wildest fantasies that involved Belgium for today and only today.

Romano's heart is at a flutter because Belgium unexpectedly turned her head back and kissed him. A chaste kiss didn't last long in a heated moment like this; Romano shortly open his mouth, inviting Belgium to let loose on him. His heart is pounding wildly as all his deepest suppressed dreams finally spill into light. Playful nips and tongue licking were part of the package, of course. Each flick of her tongue sends a familiar jolt that no dream could ever satisfy. He wonders to himself what would kissing Spain do to him.

Belgium can feel her sense of reality slipping away again as Romano's tongue laps against her teeth. His lips nipping at hers send chills down her spine. A brief thought of guilt crosses her mind, as she realizes she had left Romano to wallow in his unfilled desires; whether it was her or  
Spain causing this did not matter right now.

As Belgium fell deeper and deeper into absolute bliss, Romano takes his chance to use an index finger to penetrate her ass. She sharply yelped at the sudden intrusion into his throat but was quickly forgotten when Spain bucked his hips inside her. Romano had taken note of it and uses the distraction to slip his middle finger in as well. He slowly loosens her up and feels her insides squeezing around his fingers.

He flickers his sight to Spain. He couldn't decipher in that moment Spain's mixed bag of reactions. He quickly dismisses it, knowing the time is not on his side.

She could feel her heart racing at the polar sensations consume her. Spain takes the opportunity to caress her inner thighs and he runs a finger along her folds. An extremely satisfying sigh echoes in the room as the finger presses deeply at the sensitive clitoris.

Romano finally slips his ring finger in; it becomes a bit easier to stretch the hole to his liking. The foreign sensation is only tolerable because she can feel Spain's head grazing at the spot she loves the most.

Romano attempts to ease Belgium more with a kiss. He refused to let his lips part from hers. Romano's free hand make way to her breasts; fingers fiddle with her harden nipples.

As they broke apart, Romano takes the opportunity to ask, "May I?"

She looks up at him, dazed, and nods. A pang of guilt hits Romano's gut as his eyes flickered over to Spain. Did he just see jealousy his boss's eyes? He convinced himself in a matter of seconds it was his imagination. He continues onward with his actions because he has the permission to do so.

Romano then slips his three fingers out and fumbles with his zipper. He finally is able to pull out his own penis. The head gently teases the entrance to her ass, and enters her slowly and steadily. Belgium draws a long sound of discomfort as the hole stretches to get accustomed to the larger intrusion.

The pain is slightly forgotten as Spain again aggressively thrusts against her. He feels her moist walls tightening again, trying to to extract his milk. Romano slowly draws himself in and out while Spain quickens his pace.

Romano feels his throat vibrating as he tries to match Spain in speed. Belgium's grip was something else as he takes an extra effort to thrust his hips forward. This time it was Romano moaning into Belgium's mouth. Their lips are sore, but their throats only began as Belgium began to hit a higher pitch every time Spain and Romano thrust inward simultaneously.

Belgium pulls apart because her breath became short, she couldn't keep up with the both of them. Both weren't holding back as they continue to go hit as deep as they could. The three could feel themselves breaking their facade. The room became filled with erotic moans and grunts.

Netherlands stood at the door stunned. He is suddenly reminded the very justifiable reason why he had hated living under the Spanish household. At the same time part of him twisted with confusion and lust as he watches his sister's erotic expression.

Belgium breaks first as she can feel the fluid releasing, Spain takes advantage of the natural lubricant and uses it to send more jolts up and down her spine. That orgasmic scream does it for Netherlands.

He finds himself walking over towards the group. Belgium, face as red as a tomato, eagerly takes his half erected cock and sucks eagerly. The feeling was strange this time for him; wincing at the strange atmosphere and he watches his sister continually feeling Spain and Romano's synced thrusts. Her tongue lapping the sensitive head and bobbing her head rapidly down his length was an off-beat sensation. She seemed rather eager to end things quickly he noted.

Romano hits his limit next. He feels his semen release inside of her first. The ass clenches his weakening penis, milking him of every last drop. As he pulls out, Belgium then lets the relaxing penis hot dog between her ass cheeks, giving one final sensation for Romano.

As that comes to an end, Belgium is hit with a second orgasm as Spain begins filling her womb. The mix of fluids sends a new sensation. Netherlands can feel her throat wanting to scream again in such ecstasy.

Spain then pulls himself outwards. He tries to catch his breath and does not dare to open his eyes because even with the household dynamic breaking down...he really did not want to look Netherlands in the eye. He's even more terrified of what Romano's face looked like. Belgium, on the other hand, still continues to thrust her hips back and forth. Her dripping wet clitoris humping against Spain.

Belgium pulls her mouth away from Netherlands and begins to stand up. By this point Spain had passed out on the living room floor. Romano watches Belgium struggling to get up. She's weak from today's events and had trouble supporting herself.

Both Romano and Netherlands help her to her feet, but it was Netherlands who decides to carry her, bridal style, back to her room. "I'm not in the mood to be in the same room with Spain," he muttered bitterly. "The dumbass likes you more anyways."

Romano understood that this was his chance to remold his role in his house. He also understood, Netherlands was going to take back what he claimed was his, and evidently did not mind Romano's actions. Romano had a sense on Spain's part...Netherlands had less than happy feelings about. The Dutchman walks out of the room, leaving Romano alone with an unconscious Spain.

He looked at the man, with a rather sadden expression. His heart is racing wondering whether or not he could really pursue the man he loved. Quietly fixes his clothing. He runs off quickly to gather a pillow and blanket to let his boss sleep in mild comfort. He knew it just as much everyone else did, he's not strong enough to move the man up to his room. Never mind the fact he's guaranteed to get lost at least twice before making down the correct path.

Then he tucked himself in, watching his boss resting peacefully. He joins him in his "siesta". Romano presses his head atop of Spain's chest, listening to his steady breathing. He then lets sleep consume him as he long for the day to break free from this rigid dynamic. One day, he will break everything.

* * *

**A/N: At the time I originally was writing this I didn't have a set age range. I do admit it's odd to refer to Belgium, Netherlands, and Spain as adults even though I explicitly stated earlier they were all horny teenagers. It's been left anonymous on the Hetalia Kink Meme long enough and perhaps time I take to de-anon other fills for the kink meme.**

**If you enjoyed this even a little, I'd be happy.**


End file.
